Come Aboard, Matey's
by greendogtheater
Summary: See how Gutt's crew came about.
1. Shira

**Ch. 1: Shira**

A teenage tigress was running around an open land, living life off the cahin.

"Now this is life," said the teenage tiger cockily, "No rules, no responsibilities; Just doing what I want."

She soon discovered a prehistoric meerkat munching on tall grass nearby.

The teenage tiger grinned mischievously.

"Dinner time."

She then growled and ran at a fast pace at the meerkat, who immediately saw her and ran for its life.

The chase went on through a forest, a small oasis, and even through a patch of ice.

The meerkat stopped when it came to a cliff and looked fearfully as the tiger ran up to it.

"Nowhere to run, pal!" she shouted cockily.

With that, she leaped at the meerkat, which ducked its head as the tiger then accidentally junped off the cliff and screamed as she fell into the water.

She resurfaced and sputtered out water while struggling to remain adrift since tigers were not good swimmers (due to obvious reasons).

She looked up and saw that the meerkat is scurrying away.

"Hey, don't go!" shouted the tiger as she tried to stay on the surface, "Help me! I don't wanna drown!"

As she continued swimming, a giant wave came up behind her and she only looked behind her a few seconds too late as it came down upon her hard.

The tigress was now laying unconscious under the sea and the fishes were having fun with her body.

Suddenly, a skull grabbed her by the body and suddenly pulled her upward very fast.

Soon, Shira was out of the water and on a giant floating block of ice.

A pair of scruffy looking hands came out and pressed down had on her stomach several times, causing her to regain consciousness and cough the water out of her.

She looked up at her savior.

Her vision slightly blurry and sees a large dark figure before her vision returns and sees that her savior is a giant, scruffy looking monkey.

"Hello, Kitty," the monkey said with a grin.

The tigress suddenly jumped at the monkey and held his face down to the ground.

"Don't call me 'kitty'." said the tigress hostilely.

The monkey took her off and held her.

"Heck of a way to show gratitude for beign rescued, huh?" said the monkey slyly.

The tigress sighed and said, "Sorry and thank you, Mr. Monkey."

"Call me Gutt, Captain Gutt," the monkey introduced himself, "And you are?"

"Shira."

"Well Shira," said Gutt, "I have a proposition for you."

"What kind of proposition?" asked Shira.

"How would you like to join me in pirating?"

"Pirating?" Shira asked with confusion.

"You know, travel from place to place, grabbing every slice of food we can; etc. It's the least you can do after I saved you."

Shira took a moment of thought before grinning, "I'm in."

"Splendid!" exclaimed Gutt, "But first..."

Gutt took a small earing and used his right index fingernail to pearce Shira's right ear.

"Ow!" Shira shouted before Gutt put the earing on her.

She looked in a reflecting chunck of ice and grinend.

"Nice," said Shira.

"Glad you like it," said Gutt, who went to the front of the ship, "Now to set sail and find more maties."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Squint

**Ch. 2: Squint**

Squint the rabbit was nervously hopping around, frightful of any dangers around him.

"Come on Squint," he said to himself, "You can do this. There's nothing to be afraid of. It's a perfect sunny day. Like Clint said, we bunnies know how to survive."

Suddenly, thunder rolled and Squint looked up and saw that a storm covered the sunny day.

"Looks like I spoke too soon." said Squint in fear.

The bunny then quickly tried to get away from the storm while dodging the thunder.

However, the wind soon caught up with him and carried the screaming bunny straight up into the clouds, where a nervous Squint found himself confronted by thunder and lightening, the latter of which soon struck Squint.

Then everything went black.

Squint looked unconscious as he was on a patch of ice and looked positively horrible due to being shot by lightening.

Just then, a familiar scruffy hand poked his head, and Squint came to.

Squint looked and saw a familiar monkey and tiger looking at him.

"Where am I?" asked Squint.

"Welcoem aboard, matey," said the monkey, "You just came falling out of the sky."

"Out of the sky?!" Squint exclaimed.

"Yeah," said the tiger, "and Gutt caught you 'red-handed'."

She and Gutt laugh hysterically at the quip.

Squint joined in and said nervously, "Hilarious."

Shira then said, "Quite a storm last night."

"Yes," said Gutt, "and it appears as though you survived it."

Squint twitched nervously, "The storm! It made me so scared, so frightful, so..." He gave a look of realization, "Alive."

Gutt and Shira looked confused before the rabbit jumped on Shira's face.

"What a rush!" said Squint hyperactively before running around the patch of ice he and the rest of the animals were on, "I survived being shot by lightening and falling a hundred feet high! I feel like I can do anything!"

Gutt stopped the rabbit and brought him up to his face.

"Including joining my crew?" said Gutt with a shady smile.

"Crew?"

"Pirate crew." said Shira.

"Yes," said Gutt, "It's the least you could do after I saved your life."

Squint looked at him for a minute before grinning evilly.

"Aye-Aye, captain."

Gutt letted the rabbit go, "That's the spirit," He then reached for some leaves that have been made into a belt and held them close to Squint, "For you, matey."

Squint looked at them with glee before taking them and putting the belt and put it around himself.

"Ready, Captain!" shouted Squint.

Gutt went back to the center of the ice ship as the current pushed him and his crew North, ready to pillage and plunder while looking for more animals who want to join their ranks.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Flynn

**Ch. 3: Flynn**

A gang of Elephant Seals were talking in a huddle in the middle of some waterfalls.

"Okay, Denny, Lorenzo, you know the plan?" asked a brown elephant seal to a yellow one and a blue one in a british accent.

"I don't know, Niles," said the blue elephant seal, Lorenzo, in the same accent. "I mean, what if he gets hurt?"

"Come on, Lorenzo," said the yellow elephant seal, Denny, also in the same accent. "You know how much of a nusence and idiot he is. Besides, we marked a trail to the safest path and point."

Lorenzo, still looking unsure, sighed and caved in, "Alright guys."

"Okay," said Niles as he called out, "Hey Flynn!"

A purple-grayish elephant seal swam up to them.

"Yes, guys?" asked Flynn in the same accent as them.

"We wanted you to look at something," said Niles as he put his arm in the water and took out a square rock that was easy to carry and it had markings on it.

Flynn gasped, "Is that...?"

"A treasure map!" said Denny.

"All for you," said a reluctant Lorenzo.

"Wow!" said Flynn as he took the map and looked at it, "Thanks, guys. I guess this means we get to go treasure hunting."

"Not 'we'," said Niles before pointing to Flynn, "You!"

"Me?" said a confused Flynn, "But..."

"Come on, Flynn," said Niles, "A strapping guy like yourself can handle this adventure alone."

"Yeah," agreed Denny, "You have the strength to repel a rough woolly mammoth."

'And," said Lorenzo, still feeling uncertain, "you have the agility and intelligence of a opossum."

Niles and Denny looked at Lorenzo oddly before Flynn spoke up, "Well, when you put that way, I'll do it!"

"That's the spirit," said Niles, putting on an insincere smile with the rest of his friends, "Now off with you."

Laughing stupidly, Flynn began hopping like a dolphin in the water while looking at the 'map'.

As they watched on until he was out of earshot, Denny shouted, "YEAH! Finally, we're rid of him!"

Denny began dancing victoriously while Lorenzo nervously said to Niles, "You think he'll come back and discovered that we tricked him?"

"If he does," said Niles, "at least we would have had some peace."

Flynn was laughing his head off as he continued following the map in the ocean.

"Okay, let's see," said Flynn, looking at the map, "Take 10 swims far north and you've reached..."

He puts the map out of his eye view and sees a giant pale of wood containing fruit.

"THE TREASURE!" shouted Flynn as he made his way to the treasure.

When he got near it, a prehistoric crocodile jumped out and dived at him with his jaws open.

"BLIMEY!" screamed Flynn as he dodged the crocodile.

He dodged him for a while before getting up on the ice where the treasure is and soon finds himself surrounded by crocodiles in the water.

'Oh no," said Flynn in disappointment, "This is just like the gypsy woman said."

(A/N: Archer reference just now.)

The crocodiles began to come near the fearful Flynn, who held on to the treasure and shivered in fear.

Just as the crocs jumped out of the water to attack, giant skulls connected to ropes came out of nowhere and pulled them back straight into the darkness.

There were sounds of slicing and dicing and violence while Flynn just looked on with confusion.

Suddenly, out came a giant iceburg with 3 animals on it, a monkey, a tiger, and a bunny.

"Ahoy down there!" said the monkey. Gutt

"Great willikers!" exclaimed Flynn, "Actual pirates!"

"Correct, matey!" said the bunny, Squint

"I noticed the bounty you have." said the monkey, pointing to the pile of wood filled with fruit.

"Yeah," said Flynn as he held up the map, "My friends gave me this map and now I have found the treasure!"

"You have the makings of a fine pirate," said the tiger, Shira, "Care to join the crew?

Flynn gasped happily, "Really?"

"Yep," said the monkey, "After all, it's the least you could do after I rescued you from those crocs."

"Well then," said Flynn before saluting, "Permission to come aboard, captain!"

Gutt smirked eerily, "Granted,"

Shira and Squint made a pillar for Flynn to come up on.

When the sea lion was aboard, Gutt handed him a bandana.

"For you, matey," said Gutt.

Flynn too the bandanna and put it on top of his head and said stupidly, "Thanks, captain."

"Looks like we're getting more mates than ever, captain," said Shira.

"Aye," nodded Gutt before screaming, "Now let's set off!"

With that the pirate crew with a new member set off to find more animals who want to join.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Dobson

Ch. 3: Dobson

Dobson the Hog was running for his life as he was being chased by a hungry condor, bent on eating him.

Dobson snorted with fear as the eagle got closer, but managed to run for the hills.

Dobson stopepd as he came to a giant ravine with a portion of the ocean in it.

He hears a frightful caw and turns around to see the condor., who is diving at him.

Gulping, and looking back down at the ravine, Dobson gulped and jumped off the ravine. This caused the condor to stop in surprise, but decided to resume diving for its prey

Dobson was falling down the ravine until he hit the water and everything went black.

Dobson awoke to find that he was on a giant iceberg, causing him to look confused.

"Hello there," said a familiar voice, causing Dobson to snort in shock as he sees a monkey, a tiger (wearing an ear ring), a rabbit (wearing an eye-patch), and an elephant seal (wearing a bandanna) next to him.

"I saved you from drowning," said the monkey as he went and picked something up nearby, "And I took care of your little pest."

He shoved a giant bird skellington to Dobson, who looked surprised.

"The captain saved your life," said the tiger.

"Now you must repay him," said the bunny.

"By joining our pirate gang," said the elephant seal.

"SO how about it," said the monkey as he came up to him, "Wanna join my crew?'

The hog thought about it and gave a smirk as he saluted the monkey with his hoof.

"Wonderful," said the monkey, "Call me Gutt. Captain Gutt"

The pirate animals, with their new member, began sailing on the iceberg to a new adventure.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	5. Raz

**Ch. 5: Raz**

Raz was hopping along the territory, searching for something to do.

"Man, I'm bored," said Raz dully, "I don't understand how it could get any worse than..."

Suddenly, she slipped on a patch of ice and fell off a cliff.

She screamed as she fell onto an iceburg floating on a sea.

"Oh, bother," said Raz as she was floating adrift in the ocean.

"Wait, no!" she screamed as sher tried to paddle back to her land, but this was in vain.

"Great!" she shouted in exasperation as she face palms herself with both hands.

"WHAT COULD GO WRONG NOW?!"

As if to answer her question, there was a huge roaring and she saw a giant waterfall right near her and she was caught in its current.

"Me and my big mouth." Raz said in remorse.

As soon as she was at a great distance from land, Raz was sure that she was done for...until a voice was heard.

"Ahoy down there!"

Raz turned and saw a giant iceburg that looks like a boat.

Raz looks confused as hooks with skulls on them are thrown and sticked to her iceburg and her burg was dragged to the ship and when it got there, a ramp was thrown onto the burg, so she hopped up the ramp and saw a gaggle of animals dressed as pirates.

"Welcome aboard," said Shira.

"'ice' to meet you," said Squint, causing Flint to laugh.

Boris just snorted in greetment.

"So, what is this thing?" asked Raz.

"It's my ship!" boomed the vocie of Captain Gutt, who hopped down to where Raz was at exactly.

"Captain Gutt, at your service."

"Gutt saved your life," said Squint.

"So now you must become one of us," said Flynn.

"Unless you're not grateful and don't wanna be so kind as to accept our offer?" asked Shira slyly.

Raz looked at the pirates and gave a look of thought before giving a dertermined look.

"I'm in." said Raz, causing the pirates to laugh with joy as they handed Raz their weapons that she put into her pouch.

The iceburg ship went off again.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	6. Silas

**Ch. 6: Silas**

Silas the booby (not to be confused with, well, you know) is flying throughout the ocean, looking for small islands to rest on.

"Why did I fly far away from my old nest," mourned Silas, " _Sacra Bleau_ , I don't see how this could get worse."

Suddenly, thunder was heard and Silas looked up and saw a storm brewing.

"Me and my big beak."

Silas flew fast as wings could carry him, but the oncoming wind proved to be too strong and he was pulled up in the storm and got struck by lightening before being thrown out of the clouds.

Silas was lying unconscious, all while still being fried, until he came to. He saw that he was on a giant iceberg, surrounded by other animals.

"Welcome aboard matey," said a giant monkey.

" _Bonjour,_ " said Silas weekly.

"The captain just sabved your life," said the elephant seal.

"And you owe him big time."

"I do?" asked Silas.

"Yes," said the monkey, "How would you like to be part of Captain GUtt's pirate crew?"

Silas looked around for a minute before saying, "How far will I have to fly for you?"

"No too far," said Gutt, "Just far enough for you to make it back to the boat.

Silas coughed up smoke then said, "It's a deal!" Then he passed out.

Gutt laughed before saying to a bunny, "Squint, make the lad a costume!"

"Aye, aye, Captain!" saluted Squint as he scurried off.

The iceberg ship sailed away.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	7. Gupta

**Ch. 7: Gupta**

Gupta the Badger was skulking around, looking for a meal.

"Okay, now if I was a little critter, where would I hide?" He asked himself.

After looking around, he spotted a small rat scampering nearby.

"Bingo!"

He went over to the rat's location and chased him as fast as the little rat's legs can carry him.

The rat made it to his hole and Gupta got his muzzle stuck.

After pulling himself out, Gupta glares and said, "Nice try, but I'm a digger."

Gupta started digging in the rat's hole but he soom found himself confronted by hundreds of rats and they all looked angry.

Gupta laughed and waved nervously.

Next scene shows Gupta screaming and running for his life as the rats chased him down like a swarm.

Gupta stopped and came to a cliff as he was surrounded by a plethora of rats.

Gupta mumbled in panic as a few of the rats jumped in after him and they fell off the cliff together.

Gupta held the rats tight as they fell to their sure-to-happen demise.

However, noticed that he stopped as he seems himself hanging only 20 ft. from the water.

"What in..." Gupta began.

"Ahoy, matey." said a sterling voice, capturing Gupta's attention.

Gupta soon found himself being caught by a ginat ape standing on a boat-like iceberg and had a lot of animals with him.

"Um, hello?" said the Gupta awkwardly.

"It seems like you need a hand. You and your little friends." said the moneky as he threw the badger and the rats into the center of his ship.

Gupta is surrounded by the animals until the gorilla came forward.

"I have saved your life," said the monkey.

"So you have to repay Captain Gutt." said the female sabre tooth tiger.

"Repay him?" asked Gupta.

"Darn right!" said the bunny.

"We repayed him by joining his crew!" said the elephant seal excitedly.

"Look at the booty we got from joining his crew," said the kangaroo as she gestured to a bunch of food nearby.

The hog took some food and gave it to Gupta and the rats.

"Eat up, mon freuers," said the french Booby.

Gupta and the rats ate the food and they seemed to enjoy it.

"So my pint-sized friend," said Gutt as he came forward, "Do you consider being part of my crew since I saved your tail?"

Gupta thoguht it over and said, "Aye-aye captain!"

The pirates yelled in celebration

Gutt then said to the rats, "How about you three?"

The rats nodded nervously to the frifgtening monkey.

"Alrighty then," said Gutt, "Fly the colors, new member. And by that, I mean put your mouth on that giant pole inthe middle of the ship and elt your body loose like a flag."

"Aye-aye, Captain!" said Gupta as he went up the center pole and became the pirates's flag.

"Let's set sail!" Gutt screamed to his now completed crew as the ship went off.

THE END

CAST

PETER DINKLEDGE-CAPTAIN GUTT

JENNIFER LOPEZ-SHIRA

NICK FROST-FLYNN

AZIZ ANSARI-SQUINT

REBEL WILSON-RAZ

KUNAL NAYYAR-GUPTA

ALAIN CHABAT-SILAS

STEVE COOGAN-NILES

RICKY GERVAIS-LORENZO

HUGH LAURIE-DENNY


End file.
